


I Will Survive

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NC-17, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Wankfest on insane journal.  My prompts were: Rodolphus, in Azkaban, with a Wizarding Photograph</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Wankfest on insane journal. My prompts were: Rodolphus, in Azkaban, with a Wizarding Photograph

Rodolphus Lestrange looked at the bleak walls of his cell and waited. He heard the food slot open and watched as a tray of greasy sausages, congealed eggs and some bread like substance was slid into the small room. The slot closed.

He was quick to claim his tray and bring it back to the straw filled mattress on the floor. After so much time in prison, his movements were furtive. Ro was careful as he set the unappetizing mess on the bed then pulled a photograph out of its hiding place.

There was no reason to hide this photograph. Various officials in magical law enforcement allowed him to keep his one memento of happier times in the hope it would drive him crazy faster. The sooner he was round the twist, the quicker he'd be dead and buried.

They had no idea how wrong they were. The familiar faces in his wedding photo were an anchor to memory and sanity. If he could retain any happy thoughts, he had not be defeated by the Dementors.

Propping the photo against the wall, Ro moved until his back was to the cell door. He wanted a bit of privacy just in case any non-creatures cared to check in on him. The wedding party looked back at him.

Lucius and Narcissa were off to one side as if Lucius was trying to lead her away. Avery, Nott and Rookwood huddled in a group, passing money to Dolohov. Snape hovered in the background like an over-large vulture while Rosier and a bridesmaid exchanged a quick kiss and grope.

Ro opened his prison issue trousers. He raised his slim bum up and slipped the thin fabric down, exposing his cock and balls. This weekly ritual had some variations. Today he considered the food and shook his head. The idea of slicking up his fingers with that glop so that he could finger his bum was unappealing.

He looked back at the photograph and watched his lovely bride whisper in his ear. Bellatrix had a wicked sense of humour. Somehow Ro doubted that survived long in these grim surroundings. The groom grinned and whispered back to his bride.

Her challenge that day had been one of her better jokes, pranks, call it what you will.

He gripped his cock and slowly began to wank. Rodolphus wanted this to last. Some weeks he managed to have a nice long bit of masturbation, other weeks, this was over far too quickly. Teasing his foreskin gave way to fisting his cock which was followed by biting the side of his free hand to keep from making noise.

Salazar, but this felt so good. He shifted his hips while watching Bella kiss him in the photograph. Ro imagined her hand on his cock, her nails raking his balls and inner thighs and moaned. The hand he'd bitten stung. He lowered it and spread his legs further apart. Slipping a finger behind his balls, Ro teased at the soft flesh until he found the right spot.

Manipulating his prostrate like this was not as good as a bit of anal play. Another glance at the food convinced him he was better off with the current method of pleasure. He flipped his thumb over the tip of his cock and teased the foreskin. Ro closed his eyes and changed the way he was holding his prick for a nice long pull. His left hand continued to cup his balls and he alternated which finger stroked his perineum.

Blowing a kiss to the one he loved best, Ro moved his right hand faster. Each stroke ended with a pull or a pinch. His breathing was becoming uneven and he could no longer hold his hips still. They rocked back and forth. Ro fucked his hand, moaning and groaning.

The noises were no longer a concern. He now sounded like every other prisoner on this god forsaken rock.

Bellatrix laughed and clapped her hands in the photo while Regulus Black raised his glass in salute. Groom Rodolphus grabbed the one he loved best and bent the younger male over in a dip while snogging him senseless.

Ro's bollocks drew closer to his body and he moved erratically. He came in spurts, splattering the photograph with his seed as he shared a less than brotherly kiss with Rabastan in the wedding picture.

He licked his shaking hand clean. Rodolphus next wiped the come off of his treasure. After it was clean, he placed it back in his mattress. He took his time standing up and adjusting his trousers. The tray of uneaten food was moved back next to the slot at the bottom of his door.

"Hey out there, what's a wizard have to do to get a drink of water around here?"

His bellow was met with shrieks and cackles from the other inmates. Eventually the slot opened, the tray was removed, and a mug of water was shoved into the cell. Rodolphus took a long drink before using the rest of the tepid water to wash up.


End file.
